Epifania
by Rafuxa
Summary: Da procura do sentido da vida ao reconhecimento do perdão, ele irá tentar trazê-la de volta. O caminho não será fácil, cabendo apenas a ele deixar os erros para trás e alcançar sua própria epifania.


**Aew! Aew!** Algumas coisitas importantes!

Escrevi esta fic ao som de **"And so it goes"**, do Billy Joel. Façam o máximo para lê-la ouvindo a música! =]

Mp3 disponível aqui: http://www./file/91762840/baf10bc5/Billy_Joel_-_And_So_It_?s=1

Continuando, esta fic está participando do I Challenge de Songfics do Grimmauld Place e, para quem não sabe, **"Epifania"** é uma súbita sensação de realização ou compreensão da essência ou do significado de algo.

Bem, vamos à **observação mais importante.** Essa fanfic 'nada' mais é que um incesto; porém, um incesto mental. **Não consumado entre ambas as partes. **Todos avisados, à leitura!!

**oOo**

A porta fora aberta com violência. O homem de cabelos grisalhos adentrou a sala à sua procura.

_- Lily, você não vai fazer isso. - disse seguindo-a. _

_- E quem vai me impedir? Você não é o papai, Albus. - ela virou-se e os dois ficaram frente a frente. Deveria pegá-la pela cintura e mostrá-la o porquê? Não, alguém poderia ver._

- Ela me trancou no banheiro, Sr. Potter. Ouvi quando saiu procurando o Sr. Hugo. – ouvia passos ligeiros atrás dos seus, pesados.

_- Eu sei que não sou ele, mas tente me entender, ele não é o homem para você. - o desespero tomando conta do coração já amargurado. _

Naquela manhã ele soube que algo estava errado assim que ouviu seus gritos no andar superior. Vasculhou as salas e a cozinha sem, no entanto, encontrá-la.

- Não entendo porque o senhor não a interna. Seria tudo mais fácil. Iria poupar-lhe todo este desgaste. – o enfermeiro continuou a segui-lo, ligeiramente cansado.

- Lily ficará aqui até quando não me reconheça mais. Essa é a casa dela. Detenha-se apenas em fazer o que pago para que faça. Estamos entendidos?

_- E quem seria então? Você? - aquelas palavras feriram mais do que se ela tivesse apunhalado seu coração com o instrumento mais afiado do mundo. Naquele momento ele teve a certeza de que sempre seriam irmãos para ela. Se pelo menos pudesse mostrar que foram feitos um para o outro. Lágrimas ameaçavam escapar-lhe pelos olhos e ele abaixou a vista. _

_- Desculpe-me. - a voz rouca. Quando se virava para deixar o cômodo, sentiu-a segurá-lo pelo braço. Talvez aquele fosse o momento._

Mas agora ela havia sumido e tudo que mais queria era um sinal. Um sinal que fosse. Pequeno, discreto. Algo que mostrasse onde ela estava. E como num estalido, ele ouviu uma voz dentro de sua mente.

_Lentamente ele virou-se para encontrá-la com lágrimas correndo pelas maçãs do rosto. Ela ficava ainda mais bonita quando tinha a região do nariz vermelha por causa do choro. Tudo isso para ele contrastava com as sardas. Sardas das quais ele era devoto. _

Ele andou o mais rápido que pode e saiu pelos fundos da casa. A noite estava mais fria que o normal, e ele pediu que o motivo fosse apenas o clima e não aquela angústia que sentia. _Ela está bem. Ela tem de estar bem. _As folhas murchas do outono quebravam-se debaixo de seus sapatos e ele teve de puxar o cachecol mais para cima.

**In every heart, there is a room  
**_Em cada coração há um lugar_**  
**

**A sanctuary safe and strong  
**_Um santuário seguro e forte_

**To heal the wounds of lovers pasts  
**_Para cicatrizar as feridas de amores passados_

**Until a new one comes along  
**_Até que um novo apareça_

Estava chegando. O coração batia mais forte apesar do frio. Passos apressados. Tinha que chegar logo e descobrir se estava certo ou errado. _Deus, que ela esteja aqui._

_- Não vamos brigar, Albus. - disse tocando-lhe a face delicadamente e fazendo-o fechar os olhos por um momento. _

_- Lily, você me ama? - sentiu o toque retrair e a encarou sem medo. _

_- Mas que pergunta é essa, Al? - sua feição era um misto de surpresa e confusão. _

O balanço, movimentando-se lentamente, acomodava a figura de uma mulher que, com as mãos envolvendo as correntes, olhava para baixo. Os cabelos cortados acima dos ombros recebiam a luz da lua. Um céu sem estrelas. O ruivo esbranquiçado.

_- Apenas responda. - não, não iria baixar os olhos agora. Não agora. _

_- Claro que sim! Você é meu irmão... - e então se esqueceu dos modos ou da força que tinha e a segurou pelo pulso. _

- Lily! – a mulher continuou olhando para baixo e ele correu ao seu encontro. Ajoelhou-se a sua frente e tomou seu rosto em suas mãos. Albus soube que a lua estava apagada naquela noite em homenagem à sua estrela que perdia forças bem ali, sentada naquele balanço. E Albus se culpava. Acreditava ser impuro de tê-la ao seu lado. – Lily, olhe para mim...

_- Não estou falando disso. Quero saber se me ama... como homem. - ele viu o rosto querido ruborizar intensamente, e ela desviou os olhos castanhos. Desesperado pela resposta muda resolveu tomar uma atitude. Puxou-a em um só movimento e colou os lábios nos dela. Como havia esperado por isso. _

- Onde está o Hugo? Diga-me onde ele está. Preciso tanto dele. – ela tinha a voz cansada. Albus sabia que estava exausta mentalmente. Dias e noites passavam diante dela e, apesar de sempre se renovarem perante seus olhos, todos representavam a mesma coisa. O passado.

_Apertou-a entre seus braços enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos. Perfume e maciez. Mas então ele sentiu que ela resistia. A mulher que amava resistia ao seu carinho. E ao se afastar, sentiu o lado esquerdo do rosto queimar e uma Lily assustada exigir que saísse. Uma dor dilacerante. E naquele momento ele soube que o amor de irmão havia acabado e que o de homem nem chegaria a nascer._

**I spoke to you in cautious tones  
**_Eu falei com você em tons cautelosos_**  
**

**You answered me with no pretense  
**_Você me respondeu sem pretensão  
_

**And still I feel I said too much  
**_Eu ainda sinto que falei demais_

**My silence is my self-defense  
**_Meu silêncio é minha autodefesa_

**And everytime I've held a rose  
**_E toda vez em que segurei uma rosa_

**It seems I only felt the thorns  
**_Parece que senti apenas os espinhos_

_- Posso me sentar? – uma mulher loira perguntou de frente para o homem e, por um segundo, ele pensou ter reconhecido aqueles olhos._

_Ele não respondeu, e a mulher sentou-se na cadeira. Acendeu um cigarro._

_- Incomodo? – indagou com um sorriso enviesado. _

_- Sim. – respondeu encarando-a e novamente teve a impressão de que aquela mulher o conhecia de algum lugar, pois o olhar que lhe dirigiu era de quem sabia que ele reagiria daquela maneira - Não me interprete mal, mas você deveria parar de fumar isso._

_- Chamo-me Catherine. – estendeu-lhe a mão fina e pálida. A mulher continuou a olhá-lo enquanto ele parecia perdido._

_- Perdoe-me, é só que você se parece muito com uma pessoa que conheço. – recompôs-se rapidamente e voltou a encará-la. Pareciam aqueles olhos. E mais uma vez ele se recriminou por lembrá-la – Severus. Albus Severus._

_- Pois aposto que ela não usa batom cor de carmim. – soltou uma baforada para o lado - Você deveria experimentar sorrir mais, Albus Severus. - outra baforada. _

– _Desculpe-me, mas hoje estou tendo uma noite péssima. - as sobrancelhas finas desenhavam a expressão de desconfiança. Tudo tão parecido. _

- Ande, venha comigo. – tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Quem é você? Não fale comigo como se me conhecesse. Você não me conhece... Hugo! Hugo! – ela o empurrava com uma das mãos enquanto tentava se esconder atrás do balanço, com a outra. O coração apertado por vê-la assim.

_- Talvez eu possa alegrá-la. - ela se aproximou. Batom cor de carmim._

_Ele remexeu o copo de whisky na mão. Talvez até o fim da noite ele descobrisse o segredo daquela mulher._

_- Então, o que me diz? – e então ele sentiu algo acariciá-lo por entre as pernas. Ele bagunçou os cabelos e a viu sorrir. - Faz sempre isso quando fica nervoso? – esticou mais a perna para assim alcançar seu objetivo. Talvez a noite não estivesse tão ruim._

_- Por que ficaria? _

_- Nesse momento quem precisa de respostas sou eu, Albus. – e então ele arregalou os olhos e chamou o garçom. Ela o viu tomar um, dois, três copos de whisky e seus lábios desenharem um sorriso. Não sincero, mas, mesmo assim, sorriso. – Algo o perturbando? Pode se abrir comigo._

- Vamos entrar. – a mão continuava estendida, ao passo que ele se aproximava lentamente. – Venha comigo...

- Não me toque! Afaste-se!

_- Com você? Uma prostituta?__– o sangue bombeava fortemente e ele sentiu seu rosto começar a pegar fogo. – Desculpe-me, não deveria ter falado assim com a senhorita._

_- Não há motivo para preocupação. Gosto da minha profissão. Responda-me, Albus Severus, ela morreu? – mais uma baforada. Ele começava a sentir-se embriagado. _

_- Quanto você cobra? – o whisky começara a fazer efeito._

_- Primeiro, responda-me. _

_- Não. Ela se casou._

_- Mas você deveria estar feliz por ela, afinal são irmãos. – e então ela o viu bater na mesa com violência._

_-__ Não preciso de ninguém para me lembrar disso.__- depositou toda a força de suas palavras na mesa, fazendo a mulher sobressaltar-se – Esse é o problema. Somos irmãos. – e, colocando as mãos por sobre o rosto, Catherine o viu soluçar como uma criança._

_- Quem você ama? – indagou já sabendo, porém, a resposta._

- Senhora Weasley? – o jovem rapaz vestido de branco se aproximou. – Venha comigo, vamos entrar...

- Hugo? Hugo, é você? – seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela tocava a face do rapaz sentindo todos os seus detalhes. E só depois de acreditar que aquele era quem desejava, apontou assustada para o homem parado logo à frente. – Ele, ele, querido. Proteja-me, Hugo.

_- Outra dose, por favor. – pediu com a voz embargada. E assim vieram outros copos de whisky. A mulher não pode conter um sorriso de satisfação. Bebendo daquele jeito, conseguiria o que queria dele._

_- Lily..._

_- Você a ama? – amassou o cigarro no cinzeiro._

_- Eu só queria uma chance de mostrá-la que eu..._

_- Você?_

_- A gente sempre se deu tão bem... – com uma mão ele virava o copo procurando alguma gota restante da bebida enquanto lágrimas caíam displicentes pela face. Quantos homens já tinha visto beber desse jeito por causa de uma mulher? Inúmeros. Pela irmã? Apenas ele._

_- Venha, Albus Severus, só por hoje serei a sua Lily. – e puxou-o pela gola da camisa. Caminharam com dificuldade até chegarem em uma rua escura e úmida pela água da chuva. _

O rapaz acenou para o homem grisalho e caminhou com Lily para dentro da casa. E então Albus sentou-se no mesmo balanço e pode chorar. Chorou a sua dor mais profunda, a inconfundível dor de estar só.

**And so it goes, and so it goes  
**_E assim vai, e assim vai_**  
**

**And so will you soon, I suppose**_  
E assim irá em breve, eu suponho  
_**  
But if my silence made you leave  
**_Mas se meu silêncio te fizer partir_**  
**

**Then that would be my worst mistake  
**_Então terá sido meu pior erro_

**So I will share this room with you  
**_Dividirei esse quarto com você_

**And you can have this heart to break  
**_E poderá ter esse coração para quebrar_

_Ele não sabia onde estava. Tudo muito escuro. Muito parecido. Abriu os olhos e se viu sentado numa poltrona. Não conhecia aquele lugar._

- Olha só quem levantou. Bom dia! – dobrou o jornal e o colocou sobre a mesa.

- Eu o conheço? – perguntou em voz baixa, intrigada, ao enfermeiro, sentando-se à mesa.

_- Qual a cor dos cabelos dela? – ouviu uma voz distante. E como não recebendo uma resposta, a voz pareceu adivinhar. – Lily... qual a cor dos cabelos dela?_

_- Carmim... – respondeu mais para si._

_- O que disse?_

_- Vermelho como carmim... – e então em vez da voz, ele ouviu um riso e por um momento perguntou-se se conhecia aquele maneira de gargalhar. Tudo tão parecido. Fechou os olhos. Estavam brincando de fazer bolo na cozinha. A mãe inspecionava a bagunça rindo com eles. Virou-se e a encontrou suja de farinha. Os fios ruivos escondidos sob o pó branco. Ela sorria tranquilamente enquanto colocava açúcar na mistura. "Al, me passa o leite.". As mãos se encontraram por detrás da caixa e a mãe encantava-se com a cumplicidade dos dois. E ele sorriu mais por vê-la sorrir em sua direção. O ruivo esbranquiçado._

- Claro, Sra. Weasley. – abaixou-se e disse num sussurro - Esse é o dono da casa. Pode confiar nele.

- Albus Severus, encantado. Mas pode me chamar de Al, se quiser. – ele sorriu timidamente.

- Hum, encantada... Não sei o motivo, mas sinto que o conheço. – ela o encarou por um momento, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas pareceu submergir nos próprios pensamentos novamente. O café da manhã seguiu silencioso. Tudo parecia estar em ordem.

_- Olhe para mim, irmãozinho. – ele abriu os olhos e a viu. E naquele momento ele soube que não era Lily. Sua Lily. Os cabelos vermelhos caindo pelas costas, pálpebras pintadas de dourado, lábios pequenos e rosados. A camisola transparente no meio da coxa e os olhos... Ah! Os olhos... _

_Albus levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou em sua direção. A mulher tinha um sorriso malicioso estampado nos lábios e o olhava sedutoramente. Ele segurou-a pela nuca antes de beijá-la com ardor. Ela bagunçava os cabelos negros ainda mais enquanto sentia a pressão em seu pescoço aumentar._

_- Assim vai me machucar... – disse num fio de voz, quando conseguiu desvencilhar-se dele._

- Gostaria que me acompanhasse, Sra. Weasley. – levantou-se da mesa e esperou ao lado da porta. – Vamos caminhar por aqui mesmo, não se preocupe.

_- Só vou te pedir uma coisa. – aquele tom de voz a fez arrepender-se por um momento de tê-lo trazido para casa – Não diga uma palavra. Não suje a imagem dela..._

_E a puxou mais uma vez pelo pescoço. Beijou-a. Desespero, possessividade. Urgência. Sim, urgência. Por quanto tempo havia esperado por aquilo? Desde que a acompanhou ao altar para se casar com qualquer um e não com ele. Ele que sempre a teve no coração, na mente, no espírito. Ele que sempre que via tulipas, lembrava-se dela e da forma que sorria quando o pai trazia um ramalhete dessas para enfeitar o vaso da mesa. Ou quando brincavam no jardim da casa. Ou quando ele comprou um pacote com sementes e entregou-lhe com um cartão escrito "Para que elas se tornem lindas como você. Com amor, Albus." Como quis que o amor dos dois crescesse como aquelas tulipas..._

Seguiram em direção à grande sala de estar. Era um cômodo amplo, geralmente escuro, com um tapete cobrindo o chão. Entretanto, naquele dia em especial, todas as cortinas estavam abertas e a sala parecia respirar. Os olhos de Lily vagaram por todos os detalhes, alheia ao que o homem sequer lhe falava. Ela sempre fora desse jeito, atenta aos mínimos detalhes, podendo por muitas vezes perder-se neles, sem querer ser encontrada.

- Bonita casa. É sua? – sorriu aquele sorriso de criança encantada. Ele a olhou por um instante e sua mente virou um turbilhão de emoções.

_Sentia a mulher amolecer por entre seus braços e resolveu interromper o beijo. Encarou-a. Ela tinha os lábios vermelhos e inchados. Nos olhos, a maquiagem preta dos cílios escorria e os olhos refletiam tristeza. Por um momento pensou em parar com aquilo, mas o desejo falava mais alto. O desejo de tê-la tão perto. E tão longe, ao mesmo tempo._

Lily voltara para seus braços assim que o marido faleceu. Voltara, entretanto, mergulhada em lembranças passadas e raramente seu típico brilho nos olhos era visto. Albus a abrigou em sua casa, adaptando-a para dar-lhe condições de se recuperar. Na realidade, precisava acreditar que ela se recuperaria para, justamente, poder reconstruir quem um dia havia sido. Para se perdoar.

**And this is why my eyes are closed  
**_E é por isso que meus olhos estão fechados_

**It's just as well for all I've seen  
**_É também por tudo que eu vi_

- Na verdade, ganhei de herança de meus pais. Minha família e eu vivemos aqui até que cada um seguiu seu rumo. – ele a observava com discrição, parado ao lado da escada – Por favor, queira me acompanhar até o andar superior. Gostaria de mostrar-lhe algo.

_Pegou sua Lily pela mão e a levou para o sofá. Albus sentou-se ao seu lado e ficaram frente a frente._

_- Vá lavar o rosto. Não a quero assim... – com uma das mãos, ele retirou a peruca ruiva da mulher e com a outra, os cílios postiços. _

_A mulher não conseguiu esconder a surpresa e seguiu a ordem. Albus segurava os fios vermelhos por entre os dedos, sentindo a sua maciez. Mas não tinha o perfume daqueles que tanto adorava. _

Tentou controlar a ansiedade em seus passos ao subir as escadas, pois não se lembrava da última vez em que tiveram a oportunidade de conversar amigavelmente, de serem apenas eles mesmos. Chegaram ao corredor do segundo andar e, de repente, Albus não ouviu os passos que, além dos seus, o acompanhavam. Virou-se e a encontrou quase que paralisada, petrificada olhando para algo que uma porta branca aberta escondia.

Sabia que ela não precisava dizer nada naquele instante, pois seus olhos marejados se expressavam mais que qualquer palavra dita. Albus acompanhou seus passos tímidos adentrando o quarto, para logo em seguida atravessá-lo e abrir a cortina. Por um segundo, a ouviu prender a respiração. Concentrou-se em seu próprio silêncio apenas para não incomodá-la nesse momento que sabia ser especial.

Ela não saberia bem explicar o que via ou se era ilusão provocada por sua mente, mas tinha a certeza de que nunca mais queria sair desse mundo. Gaivotas faziam sua costumeira dança matinal no céu, migrando para o horizonte. Lily caminhou para fora do quarto e surpreendeu-se mais ainda com a visão que a extensa varanda lhe proporcionava. Os pássaros agora se confundiam como inúmeras tonalidades misturadas ao céu.

_Estava na varanda, apoiado no cercado e ela conversando com duas amigas na calçada. Em apenas um movimento, ela olhou para trás. E a trajetória dos cabelos dela pelo vento era algo que não tinha explicação. A forma com que eles eram iluminados pelo sol ou como caíam-lhe pela face displicentemente. Mas se houve algo que nunca esquecera foi o jeito que ela acenou para ele. O sorriso refletindo a alegria. O amor. E então o coração do adolescente se encheu de ternura e ele se sentiu quente. Imaginou como seria ter aquele sorriso apenas para ele. Todos os dias. E, assustado com o primeiro pensamento estranho pela irmã, o garoto entrou correndo em casa sem olhar para trás. Sem olhar para ver que aquele sorriso que tanto amava havia se apagado por não encontrar mais quem o admirasse. _

O passo seguinte foi magnífico e um tanto assustador para Albus. Lily prendeu os pés no cercado de madeira, apoiou as mãos e fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo a brisa matinal abraçar-lhe o corpo. O coração velho do homem permitiu-se àquela imagem.

_E, ainda concentrado no movimento dos fios vermelhos por entre seus dedos, o homem não percebeu que a companhia havia voltado._

**And so it goes, and so it goes  
**_E assim vai, e assim vai_**  
**

**And you're the only one who knows  
**_E você é a única que sabe_

_- Albus? – perguntou tocando-lhe delicadamente a face – Está se sentindo bem? _

- Por que sinto que já estive aqui? – ela quebrou o silêncio, ainda de olhos fechados e Albus sentiu que precisava medir as palavras, para que nada terminasse mal. – Não sei bem, mas tudo parece tão parecido. Na minha infância, eu morei perto de um lago. A nossa casa não era bem a minha noção de mansão, mas era meu lar. Meu, de meus pais e de meus dois irmãos. Sabia que eu tenho dois irmãos? Sinto muita falta deles, nunca mais tive notícias. Às vezes pergunto-me se esqueceram de mim. – a mulher estava tão concentrada em suas lembranças que mal o ouviu chorar baixo. – Sempre brincava com mamãe dizendo que homens não passam de desordeiros que só pensam em tirar vantagem. Claro que exceto meu pai e um dos meus irmãos, Albus. É engraçado ver como o tempo passa e que só nos restam lembranças do que fomos. Alegrias, dúvidas e arrependimentos. Você tem algum arrependimento? – indagou ao homem agora ao seu lado.

_- Seja minha por hoje... – respondeu ainda sem encará-la._

_E dessa vez quem tomou a iniciativa do beijo foi ela. Os fios vermelhos escapando-lhe da mão para caírem no chão. Ela sentia o peso dele sobre si e resolveu deixá-lo satisfazer-se pelo menos por uma noite. Por uma noite ela seria Lily. Assim como fora Catherine, Alissa, Anne. Hoje ela seria Lily._

- Alguns, mas quem não os tem, não é mesmo?

_Sabia que aquilo era loucura, mas apenas a idéia de tê-la em seus braços por uma noite, de amá-la de um jeito que o amor fraternal jamais permitiria, de ouvi-la gemer seu nome, ele se permitiu fazer aquilo. Mesmo que ela estivesse longe. Longe dele. _

_As mãos finas passeavam por dentro de sua camisa e ele forçou-se a acreditar que aquele era o toque dela. Afastaram-se apenas para dar espaço para que ele desabotoasse a camisa enquanto encarava os fios vermelhos espelhados pelo sofá. Ah! Como havia esperado para vê-la assim. Totalmente entregue. O rosto adquirindo o rubor - que ele conhecia tão bem - somente por perceber o tórax do irmão mais velho se revelando. Talvez assim ela percebesse que além de irmãos eram homem e mulher. Que o encontro dos dois havia demorado demais para acontecer. Ele tinha a esperança que ela visse que se encaixavam tão bem juntos. Que a cumplicidade era algo inexplicável. Talvez ela finamente percebesse isso agora. _

- Acho muito fácil se arrepender do que fizemos, mas acho torturante o arrependimento daquilo que não tivemos coragem de fazer. – Albus sentiu como se seu corpo tivesse gelado. Será que ela havia lembrado? – Eu sou uma pessoa covarde. Eu me deixei levar pela raiva de um momento, momento esse que interferiu em toda a minha vida. Eu não deveria ter me deixado influenciar pela mágoa, não deveria. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás... – ele estava tenso demais para tomar alguma atitude.

_Mas ela continuava séria, olhando profundamente para ele e por um instante Albus ficou sem ação. Como podia um ser tão delicado ser tão viciante assim? Tocou-lhe a face como na primeira vez. No dia em que ela se feriu ao cair da escada e seu queixo sangrava de uma forma que o deixou desesperado. Na primeira vez em que ele levantou seu rosto e pode ver que as orbes amendoadas diziam mais do que podia pensar. O dia em que ele a levou até o sofá e limpou seu ferimento com uma toalha molhada enquanto ela apenas o olhava admirada. Ele ouvia a respiração ofegante sob seu corpo e queria acreditar que fosse a dela._

- Sabe, às vezes sinto como se estivesse presa em um oceano. É como se eu tivesse o caminho de volta à superfície bem na minha frente, mas não consigo sair desse estado de torpor. Existe um alguém, eu sinto que sim, que tenta me salvar da correnteza desse oceano, porque a cada dia que passa, eu me afundo mais em sua profundeza. Só não sei de quem se trata. Queria que essa pessoa estivesse aqui pra ver que eu emergi.

_Albus passou as mãos ásperas – indignas de pousar sobre aquela pele delicada – e, por um segundo, ele temeu o que viria. Sentindo o receio do irmão mais velho, disse seu nome em um sussurro rouco. "Al...". E então, à medida que as mãos traziam o tecido, revelando o branco da pele dela, ele respirava com mais dificuldade. A barriga salpicada de sardas. Umbigo perfeito. Curvas perfeitas. E então ele chegou à curva dos seios e parou apenas para vê-la assentir com a cabeça e os lábios se abrirem num sorriso. Ofuscado pelo brilho dela. "Nunca, houve outra...", a voz entrecortada a fez prender a respiração e ele acompanhava as oscilações da mesma. Acelerada. Ninguém além dela. Lily._

- Ela está aqui. – falou com a voz embargada, segurando com uma das mãos os óculos enquanto enxugava as lágrimas com a outra.

- O que disse? – seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua boca tremia. Por um instante, Albus arrependeu-se. Talvez tivesse feito a coisa errada e ela não reagisse positivamente. Tudo aconteceria de novo. A agonia de vê-la perdida se repetiria.

_A alça da camisola sobe pelos braços agora extensos e ele finalmente tem acesso ao par que enfeitava tão delicada e perfeitamente o dorso dela. Proporções exatas apenas para torná-la mais bela. O lábio mordido ao senti-lo tomar um dos seios na mão e um sorriso ao vê-lo enrubescer. Tudo feito sob medida. Tudo tão errado._

- Sou eu, Lily! Eu! Eu! – segurou suas mãos com voracidade e as colocou em cima do peito. Já não tentava esconder seu desespero. – Você não vê? Sou eu, Lily, Albus! Albus! Por favor, eu preciso que você veja. Preciso que me perdoe.

E então ele chorou, chorou como há muito tempo não fazia. Suas mãos desgrudaram-se das delas e ele caiu ajoelhado aos seus pés. Chorou.

- Não entendo. Por que o senhor está... - Albus escondia o rosto sob as mãos.

- Por que? Por que você não vê? - ela pensou que seu coração havia parado. Sua mente foi tomada por um clarão e as palavras saíram arrastadas.

- Al... Al, levante. – disse docemente. Elelevantou o rosto e Lily o encontrou ali. Olheiras profundas, rugas ao lado dos olhos verdes. Quanto tempo mesmo? Uma eternidade sem ver aquele rosto. Sem senti-lo tocar-lhe a pele. Anos.

_Ela estava prestes a mostrar-se inteiramente para ele. Albus ajeitou-se no sofá apenas para tirar a última peça que faltava. E a retirou beijando devotamente as coxas dela. Permitiu-se olhá-la, cada detalhe do seu corpo totalmente ruivo. Para sua surpresa, ela se sentou e começou a desabotoar o feixe de sua calça. Albus jogou a cabeça pra trás enquanto sentia as mãos curiosas, tão finas, percorrerem seu corpo e ele sentiu que não existia mais contraste entre os corpos dos dois, agora quentes. _

E sem precisarem dizer algo, se abraçaram. Albus puxou-a para perto, para que nunca mais fosse embora. Nunca mais longe dele. Lily beijou-lhe a face com cuidado e afagou seus cabelos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Oras, parece que você é o irmão mais novo, chorando desse jeito...

– Perdoe-me, Lily. Perdoe-me, eu não queria. - ela sorriu e os dois sentaram-se num dos bancos acolchoados da varanda. Albus sabia que momentos assim poderiam não durar muito, mas todos eram inesquecíveis quando aconteciam. Ao lado dela.

**So I would choose to be with you  
**_Eu escolheria ficar contigo_**  
**

**That's if the choice were mine to make  
**_Se a escolha fosse minha_**  
**

**But you can make decisions, too  
**_Mas você pode também escolher_**  
**

**And you can have this heart to break  
**_E ter esse coração para partir_

– Al, leia para mim antes de dormir. Gosto de adormecer ouvindo sua voz.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto e a deixou passar.

- Quando estiver pronta, me chame. Estarei aqui fora. – ela fechou a porta com delicadeza, não sem antes voltar e sapecar-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Ele mal podia se conter. Ela estava de volta. O coração velho bombeava mais forte e ele se sentia quente novamente. Como se tivesse voltado à juventude. Limpou as lágrimas e agradeceu. Seu pedido havia sido atendido e ele pensou que talvez, não fosse alguém que merecesse sofrer para pagar o mal que havia cultivado dentro de si próprio.

_Deitaram-se cuidadosamente no sofá, e Albus acomodou-se em cima dela. Pensou em desistir, havia ido longe demais, mas o seu instinto falou mais alto quando ela apertou suas costas, o incentivando._

- Pode entrar. Sabe, esta é a pior parte. Os ossos doem. Odeio estar velha. – se acomodou debaixo dos lençóis e só então percebeu que ele estava parado de frente para janela – Algo de interessante lá fora?

Ela voltara, entretanto, mergulhada em lembranças passadas e raramente seu típico brilho nos olhos era visto. E Albus se culpava. Acreditava ser impuro tê-la ao seu lado.

_E então ele deslizou para encontrar a carne macia. Com os olhos fechados, Albus sentia o aconchego, o encaixe perfeito dos corpos. Beijava-lhe o pescoço alvo enquanto movimentava-se lentamente para dentro e para fora dela. Sua Lily._

_O ritmo acelerou e ele afastou o rosto para ver a expressão de prazer estampada nas feições dela. Os cabelos grudados ao redor do rosto. Sentiu as unhas pressionarem-lhe as nádegas quando ela estremeceu sob o seu corpo. Albus permitiu-se à mesma sensação, e logo estavam os dois exaustos e presos em seus próprios sentimentos._

- Absolutamente. Só estou aproveitando o momento. É tão bom tê-la por perto. Queria que fosse sempre assim... – disse num sussurro sentando-se na cadeira à cabeceira.

- Mas eu estou sempre por perto. – disse já com a voz embargada pelo sono. – Al, amanhã podemos passear novamente? Depois quero pintar na varanda, a vista de lá é linda.

Ele sorriu e fechou a porta do quarto com cuidado. Ela sempre havia gostado da varanda.

**And so it goes, and so it goes  
**_E assim vai, e assim vai  
_

**And you're the only one who knows  
**_E você é a única que sabe_

Albus deixou o quarto com cuidado. Não poderia estragar a tranqüilidade desse fim de noite. E, descendo as escadas, sentou-se em sua velha poltrona. Perguntava-se porque os momentos em que se reencontravam eram tão poucos.

Os olhos pesados por mais um dia o fizeram adormecer ali mesmo, na sala. Sentia como cada dia fosse uma reconquista. A cena dela sorrindo enquanto ouvia uma história o fez lembrar-se de sua real missão: trazê-la de volta sempre que lhe fosse permitido. Trazê-la não só para ele, mas também para si própria. E ele sabe que o fará todos os dias esperando apenas por um sinal, um momento, um segundo sequer de lucidez porque não existe sensação igual a quando ela se lembra da sua história, do quanto ele a ama.

* * *

**N/A:** Thanks Betynha G. Weasley (sister!) pela betagem! =]


End file.
